pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greenpickle
CLICK HERE to add a section thing. Smoky Progg Picture Hey, I'm sorry to edit your user page, but I couldn't figure out how to private message you. I could definitely upload a Smoky Progg picture though once I dig out the digtal camera. ---me_just_in I'll just put that here Prezintenden(babble) 11:35, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Try to make it a better quality one than the one already on the page.- Greenpickle(talk) 17:00, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Heh, of course, I'll probably get a better quality picture uploaded to the site by next Sunday, (sorry for taking so long, but I usually have a busy week). ---me_just_in HELLO, GREEN PICKLE! for more, see Black Pikmin Sub-articles Say, do you happen to know how to make these sub-articles? I need it for the notes for Olimar and Louie, and I thought they go like this: [ Example/Journal ]; ( withought spaces, obviously) however, this doesn't seem to work. It just makes a new page. Do you know how to change that? -Prezintenden(babble) 14:11, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :I checked one of the ones already done, and there's ' ', so just add that in the main article, which will link to /journal and /notes. It seems to use Template:Notes. Oh, and to show code without it doing strange things, put around it.- Greenpickle(talk) 16:02, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help, but I've got a new problem now: it says 'sales pitch', which doesn't fit to enemy articles. I've tried typing 'enemy', 'piklopedia' and a few others, but that doesn't show any effect. Did it say 'Louie's notes' where you looked up? If you tell me the page, I could figure it out myself. ::Well, I'm just doing this to organize the enemy articles and make it a little more professional, so it's not that urgent. -Prezintenden(babble) 17:41, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::I don't think we have a template for enemies like that yet. I will try to add it to the one used for treasures. I researched a little on how it works (apparently it's a 'parser function'), and should be able to adapt it.- Greenpickle(talk) 16:02, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yay, it worked. On the beast page, type ' ', and put the notes in Enemyname/olimar and Enemyname/louie.- Greenpickle(talk) 16:02, 23 October 2007 (UTC) : Alright! Thanks for the help. I'll get right to the articles.-Prezintenden(babble) 14:01, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry to bring this topic up again, but I need your help. I need to add a copyright to a text, but that text is inserted in a page. What should I do? Would a parser function work, or is there something simpler?-- :I'm not sure what you mean. You want to insert text into one page from another, and have the copyright notice on the other page included with it? Or not included? You can just use around the stuff you want only on the original page you're including somewhere else, and not where you include it, if that's what you mean. ::Actually, yeah, what would be wrong in having it visible? I think I'll just simply add the note. And now that I read what I wrote again, it is a bit confusing if there is no visual you can connect it with, isn't it?-- Mario wiki Are you Lario on the Super Mario Wiki? :No. Why do you ask that? - Greenpickle(talk) 19:34, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Because his famous logo is a Green pickle. :::I like him/her already. - Greenpickle(talk) 21:10, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Sysop You do have sysop rights now, correct?- 16:41, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Bureacrat, actually. Somehow. Go and choose Bureacrat or Sysop from the box to check who's what. I knew that Revan bureaucrated you guys, and sysoped me, but I wasn't sure if Angela demoted you or kept you guys bureaucrats or what, and I was just making sure you and Prezintenden had administrative rights 00:58, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Gate I'm not quite certain, but I think that your picture here is corrupt. I've uploaded a few of those accidentaly. Could anything go wrong if they stay in our database? And also, there are 14 picture in Challenge mode now... I think.--Prezintenden(babble) I fixed it by reverting it. I think I accidentally started to upload two at the same time and then cancelled one, or something. Thanks for noticing. I'll update my number of Challenge Mode pictures when I get around to filling in the gaps. Formatting This should be rather trivial to you; I just didn't find any other help. I need to get rid of these lined boxes. I wondered if there is some kind of coding shortcut. For example: I am citing a poem or something, and format it so that the text is fairly centered. That results in a box I just can't get rid of. Is there some way to make it manage itself in this centered text formation without having to make unpatterned spaces? Thanks in advance.--Prezintenden(babble) :Leaving a space at the beginning of a line is what you do to enter code, and using a set amount of spaces would mean different resolutions would have it off-centre anyway. Use the tags. OggHandler Hello. Can you give me some more information on what OggHandler would be used for here? What sort of audio files do people want to upload? Are they short snippets that might count at fair use or whole shows or something else? Angela (talk) 06:23, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't think she'll check my page, so you should add that to her talk page here. Oh, and we will need to write a copyright thing, and should probably do so for screenshots too. ::Did that (I dislike having unecessary/outdated posts from me here). I won't be a big help with making pages about copyrights (we'll have christmas holidays on the 20th, so I'll look into some more on functions, but I'll just remind of the "notes"). I will be glad to add them to the articles in any case, so I can help there... I've been starting to mistype my name. Those "n"s are becoming a nuisance.-- :::You haven't heard of the OggHandler anymore, have you?-- ::::No. I've just put a reminder on Angela's talk page. :::::Please test it here. If it seems ok, we can install it on this wiki. Angela (talk) 01:38, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Mine gives a "Not allowed adress of file" message. I hope it's a temporary problem. Do you have the same?-- :::::I get the page, and it's got the play icon, but clicking it does nothing. However, the entire site is kind of broken at the moment, with Localsettings.php errors showing up on the header for the actual page, some pages, such as Special:Specialpages, showing only errors, so I think we should wait until the site is fixed before expecting OggHandler to work. ::::::Okay, the page now shows, but it won't play the file.-- I get that too. I'll reply at User talk:Angela :I think it's working this time. If you use Microsoft Internet Explorer, you may have to click something to say you accept the content before it will play it. There's a box (click "i" or "more") to select alternative players since you might not have all of them installed. Let me know if it works now. Angela (talk) 12:37, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Please can you let me know what your operating system and browser is? (eg - Windows XP, IE 7). Thanks. Angela (talk) 23:09, 9 January 2008 (UTC) I know I'm going to forget this any minute; so, incase your not sick of hearing this yet: happy birthday. I see you did the Favicon. It's still the same, but I think I'll have to reset the browser first.... The errors that bitmap is inducing bothers me. Would you have any ideas? As a side note, it also alters the colours (yellow is grey and blue is red; no connection with opposing colours).-- :Where exactly did you learn my birthday? Because I don't know yours... I have put it in a number of places, so just wondering. And what bitmap? To show the new favicon (if you still can't), reload and bypass the cache, which is different for different browsers. For Firefox it's ctrl+shift+r, but that's the only one I know. ::Yeah, I did that right after I wrote you. I use IE, even though everyone I know recommends FF. I've just got used to it. ::I read your comic (and forget to comment, which I will do now: great ideas; the gradient of the horizon is interesting, haven't seen a programme do that yet), and then somehow came across the picture with odd number of the seconds. Should you be interested in mine: 16.03.1993... Yeah, not quite as spectacular... ::And to the bitmap; I meant the favicon, but I changed it to an GIF a few years ago. The picture is should be about 5 years old, and with my memory, who knows what I did with it. I do know that it didn't mess things up from the start.-- :::Does everything work now for you, then? ::::Well, if I don't edit it, yes. ::If you don't mind, I need you to answer a question yet again: what am I doing wrong here? I had the same problem with R.O.B. head. The only thing you edited was add a "Thumb". What did I oversee? -- I only added Thumb for that other image because it was part of the image title. This one is just Image:-93Nouveau Table.png. I have a question about Gamefaqs. Is it copyright to take images from there and put them here?(Via "save picture as" and then upload image, I don't know how to do that either so please tell me how.) Or is that only for the Gamespot images?Pikdude 16:55, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Whether the GameSpot images are copyrighted or not, don't use those as they have a watermark. The GameFAQs ones are user-submitted, so they are free to use (in fact, I submitted most of GameFAQs' Pikmin 2 screenshots). Video game screenshots can't be copyright, anyway, as they are copyrighted by the game creator by default. :To upload, choose Upload image/file from the toolbox at the left hand side or go or . You do know that this isn't this?-- :I realised just after, and would have reverted it before you if I weren't using the laptop, which is quite slow... :Okaaay... I just turned off the wireless switch on my laptop and it started loading quickly... The quality of the ship part pictures isn't as good as the other ones you upload, and I recall that you don't even have Pikmin 1. Where did you get those?-- :Those are from a speedrun (I mentioned it in the comment for editing it into my To-do list). The lack of screenshots is annoying me, so I got these for now. They're lower quality because the view is never zoomed in. ::In case it's not the one your using, this one should have fantastic quality on high settings. However, it takes me about 3 hours just to finish the buffering. I'll try to get my sisters camera and go for some screenshots.-- :::Yeah, that's the one. I downloaded the HQ version (took 1.5 hours, as I've recently had an increase in connection speed); it's good, though not as good as the original (i.e. the quality I'd get if I had the game). ::::And it's that bad? Huh... I'll get to this during the weekend, I hope.-- ok, i'll take off the signatures. sorry i didnt know. SheerGroink 13:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) I'm pretty new to wikipedia editing, but im a big fan of pikmin, and i design videogames, so i do have some experience with this format. i was just wondering if the glitch that happens when an enemy holding treasure falls off a cliff, that the reasue reappers, could be mentioned somewhere. i think its a glitch cause its not normal to the game play, and isn't explained anywhere in the game, and doesn't look like pat of the game. i'd like to know if and where i could put it. SheerGroink 13:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ok. is the changes im making to the treasures series so all the treasure pages have the info box with the pictures like the beginning ones ok? and is it ok if i put in the max pikmin for each and the sales pitch and info for the treasures and series links later ok to? SheerGroink 14:31, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :How am i doing? I've finished putting in the info boxes, for series and treasure pages. I'm now putting in galleries and treasure lists, on the series pages, and putting in treasure list on the treasure pages that are missing them. later i'm going to put in sales pitches and olimar journals on the pages that are missing them. and etc. SheerGroink 10:11, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think i have the NTSC version cause i've never gotten any of the items in PAL like magical stage and all the rest. ive beaten the game hundreds of times with all 201 treasures. SheerGroink 14:12, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::ok, i think i got out all the links, and put in the copyright issues on all the journl and sales pitch pages now. SheerGroink 14:48, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::i'm getting the ships announcments for when u get a complete series, and i need to know how to put them in, so they arnt copyrighted. scince i dont see a page link like for jounal and sales pitch, the copyright, would show up on the page, so i'd like to know where to put it in. SheerGroink 18:56, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::k, thnxs. SheerGroink 21:31, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Hey I didn't know you were green and a pickle 69.239.134.25 19:00, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :...Neither did I... Ya I'm from Mariowiki. User:Fly Guy 2 So am I! Anyway, some guy made a page called Pikbug. It's made up, so I just thought I'd tell you. IS so can anyone ask to be a sysop? because i think taht it would be cool. Giant Lip 00:19, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Question... Alright, I feel like a moron asking this, but since the Wiki is in need of admins, can I be one? I promise I'll be active, and try to help out as much as possible. I don't really care if I can't be one, but it would be fun. Alright, cool. I just thought I'd at least ask, even if I couldn't make it. :P Thanks for replying! IS Like your comic, lol. -Spiral How do you know about Magibones comic? :Magibones? Your Wiki I was wondering why I couldn't load ocolor's picture, so I tried getting there via your Wiki. It then either said it could't display your page, or that it was "suspended"... Is this tomporary?-- :Yeah, editthis (the host) has kind of died. Second time this has happened; lasted half a day last time, so it should be back up soon. Hey, thanks for getting rid of that thing on my page. I was wondering what was causing it. Also, Magibones is Infected Shroom. I was replying to Spiral's comment above. :Oh. I believe Spiral Tail was referring to my comic, though, hence his posting that on my userpage. Uuu... G.P., rocky0718 here,i havent made an infobox before so i kant link you Add HTML Hi Greenpickle. I'm looking into the AddHTML extension but it needs to be checked for security reasons. However, you can use mediawiki:common.js to embed IRC on a page. I suggest you talk to GreenReaper about that since he knows how this was done on his wiki. An alternative is to use irc.wikia.com. We can add a pikmin channel there if you like. It's easier since it doesn't require Java which many users don't have installed. Angela (talk) 01:11, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Heya! You can see how we did this over at Creatures Wiki's chat page by looking at Creatures:MediaWiki:Common.js. Basically, we find a div and replace it with the HTML we want (as well as setting up an on-exit handler to stop users closing or going to another page by accident). Hope this helps. --GreenReaper(talk) 20:05, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Er, I can't seem to get it to work, not with the code there or modified code. What I've put in w:c:Pikmin:Mediawiki:Common.js is: function onloadhookcustom() { var replace = document.getElementById("chat"); if (null != replace) { replace.innerHTML=' '; } } if (window.addEventListener) window.addEventListener("load",onloadhookcustom,false); else if (window.attachEvent) window.attachEvent("onload",onloadhookcustom); ::And then putting on any page gives nothing. I've purged my browser's cache. It works when I put the code in an HTML file on my computer and open that, so I don't understand why it shouldn't work. I'm thinking that there might be something wrong somewhere in that wiki's css and js pages, as no-one can seem to get collapsible tables to work either. - Greenpickle(talk) :::It's broken because you have a whole bunch of CSS in Common.js under the header "/* Forum formatting -Algorithm & -Splaka */" Take that out, and you should find it working a bit better. If you still have problems, use the Error Console in Firefox, under the Tools menu (reinstall with Developer Tools enabled if you don't have it). --GreenReaper(talk) 20:59, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Hi Greenpickle! Hey I'm new...and I heard you have A Wii which I have one too...do you conect yours to the internet? Because if you do I want your Wii number for an online match in brawl so...thanks if you answer this! (BULBMIN ROCKS!) Message by Bulbswordsmin Um NVM. (HA HA HA...BULBMIN TOOK OVER PARRAREL UNIVERSE...NOW THE PRINTER UNIVERSE!!!) Message by-Bulbswordsmin Hey, I wanted to ask how you how you got the audio files. Did you download or make them yourself? I'd really like to know alternate ways; what I've been doing so far is nerve-wracking. Also, you've probably found my recording method from files on the computer to be rather circuitous. I now noticed that my mothers laptop will record with Audacity immediatly, my pc, however, gives the message "Error while opening sound device ...". If I try to select a recording device/drive, it will not give me any options.-- :I used my DVD recorder. I was getting some pictures anyway, so I thought I'd record some audio too. When it's on my computer, I can split audio and video and then use Audacity. Also, about the error you're talking about, I get that too: on the PC, when I connect my DS via an audio cable thingy, I don't know how to get it to detect it, but it just works on its own on the laptop. 19:39, 19 March 2008 (UTC)